Nowadays, hand-held shower heads are the most commonly used shower tools. Hand-held shower heads on the markets are developed to have different spray modes by rotating a panel. It is required to switch a different spray mode with both hands. The operation is laborious, and it is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems and develop a push-button switching structure able to control different spray modes with a push button.